nickland_serverfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Hassell
Quote: '''"My opinions are facts." Dan Hassell, although being on the server for less time than the other two people, is far better than them in every way, and has probably contributed the most awesome creations to the server, including The Prison (3 Times), Mount Massive Asylum, Alan Wake Town, Terminus, Grandma Claudia's House, ALL OF THE DETAIL ON THE SERVER, and the Columbine parking lot, to name a few. He's not on the server often, but when he is, he's on for nearly the entire day, adding all of the meticulous details that don't actually need to be there, but make the server better by being there. He's definitely pays the most attention to details compared to the other two, probably because he's on the top of the list of people likely to have a studio apartment in Chelsea, NY. '''On Nickland His first project was from early 2012 when he built the LIRR cemetery, probably one of the most famous relics of the original server, despite it's lack of detail. He claims that it would've been more detailed had he had the space to move his hand more on the Red Room nightstand, but he's probably lying since he's an atheist heathen with no morals. The Prison His first major project was The Prison. He first began building it in mid to late 2012. He had mexican'd and entire area just to build it. Because of a lack of space, he built it in the shadow of My Little Pony pixel sprites that Nick had built. He spent several nights building the two-layer thick fence and main building, where he began his record of adding non-important details to every cell block. He named every inmate and gave them character traits and even gave them their own cells. He was proud of his work, but was thrown into deep distress when a rollback completely deleted all of his work. He was torn up over this for a while and killed many people trying to cope with the loss. He eventually came back from it with a vengeance in June 2013. He began work on the second prison, but he didn't like how it turned out in the early stages, so he tore it all down and rebuilt it again. He spent 5 months making it architecturally perfect and another sleepless month adding useless details and Easter-Eggs. It remains on the server to this day. In June 2015, he returned to the prison to reconstruct The Tombs and create an entire new storyline and lore to go along with another project he had been working on for the year that he spent away from The Prison. The Tombs were rebuilt to include several new maximum security super criminals like Mr. Freeze, Hannibal Lecter, and George Lopez. Bates' Motel This was the second in a long line of projects that he spent way too much time on. In late 2013 he discovered a location where he decided to put Bates' Motel on for a reason that not even he knows. He did not build most of the house originally, Nick had that job. He instead cleared out the area and began work on the parking lot. From December 2013 to May 2014, the server was not in much use. Bates' Motel was left to rot in this time until he returned to it when he started watching the show on Netflix. He completed the house and motel in about 12 hours. All he was running on in that time was three pieces of KFC chicken and 4 bottles of water. He then added all of the useless details and easter-eggs the next day after a long nap. He began work on Mount Massive Asylum the next week and updated the Hassel-Scal texture pack to include a night vision mode. When he first logged onto the server to test the texture pack, he noticed that he screwed up and accidentally changed the wood texture that the Bates' House used. Instead of doing the logical thing and editing the texture pack, he did the time consuming thing and rebuilt the house using Nick's design using a different type of wood. He then rebuilt the motel while he was there. He finished all of this in about 3 and half hours. Mount Massive Asylum Over the course of 2 months, he built a small portion of the asylum from Outlast. The goal was to create a sort of pirated version of the game that you could play in Minecraft, which worked at first, but he got too annoyed with the Custom NPC's mod and stopped using it before it was removed from the server entirely. The structure is about 10% done, but is so massive that the front entrance to the back as it stands right now is already from one end of the render distance to the other. Although it's still under construction, it still has a few hours worth of exploring and easter-eggs. Terminus Terminus was a thing that he built most of one day when school was snowed out. Although he added details and easter-eggs and an entire cannibal backstory on the side whenever he was bored, he never planned on putting it on the server. Until one day, he got annoyed trying to get from Montauk to Freeport. He realized that Terminus could be used as a train system that connected the whole map, making travel faster than it's ever been. Terminus has been placed on the map of the server, but the rail system hasn't been started yet and the ground around the compound has not yet been mexican'd to completion. Grandma Claudia's House One day in the summer of 2014 he got bored and built his Grandma's house. It was full of details such as electric lighting, a locked bathroom door (which tells the terrifying tale of the time he got locked inside when he was 5), a basement with a working train-set and a garage with evidence towards that fact that Grandma Claudia is the serial killer who has been terrorizing the population of Nickland since 2014. Some say there's even a satanic altar hidden behind the walls of the bird room. Other reports say that the Feminists Against Jigaboo Foundation has been secretly running from beneath her front garden. Alan Wake Town This project was started in January 2015. He was inspired to start this after playing Alan Wake episode 1. He built the Bird's Leg cabin and then lost interest and stopped all development until June when one day he was bored and sloppily finished it. He was so bored with the project that he actually built a structure with no interior. He plans on adding one later once he's done doing literally anything else. Freeport Tunnel One time he and Nick decided to build a tunnel through a mountain leading to Nick Studios. They did some complex math and mapped out the entire project down to the exact detail. With these plans, they took a 6 month break on the project and then Dan came back and finished it just so that there wouldn't be a giant crater in the side of a mountain with no purpose. Details Every time he's on the server, he tends to enter random nearby buildings and give all of them character and add easter-eggs that nobody will ever care to find. He has done this to most throwaway buildings on the server. He's regarded by psychiatric experts as totally autistic for doing this, but the other two enable his habits. Creating the Wiki One time Dan was bored at 5AM and decided to make a wiki. He's typing this section 2 hours after he began. Isn't that just so goddamn interesting? Terrorist Agenda He's been connected to several terrorist attacks across the server. He was involved in one of the WTC garage bombings that killed several NYC residents. It was discovered that he and Nick were a terrorist organization, stationed underneath the WTC. They had an entire TNT cave headquarters that had a castle as the capital building. The garage bombing was a cover for he and Nick to gain access to underneath the Trade Center to construct this base. It's rumored that there are miles worth of tunnel systems going underneath the entire city. It's unknown what his connection to Ising or the KKK is, but it's assumed that they're all in cahoots. His political agenda seems to be that of a liberal fag's. Although he and Nick got their comeuppance shortly after the bombings, it is said that they are still secretly plotting more terror attacks.